waltdisneyfandomcom-20200224-history
Disney's Imagination Parade
Disney's Imagination Parade, at Magic Kingdom (Disneyland Montreal). is the current daytime parade at Disneyland Montreal which premiered on April 14, 2040 as part of the World of Wonder, celebrating the 20th anniversary of Disneyland Montreal. This parade replaced the former Disney's All Stars Parade which had been running since the park opened in 2020. which ran until early 2014, at which point it was replaced by Disney Festival of Fantasy Parade. Development Disney's Imagination Parade presents these stories through a Fantasy floats. The parade reflects the hard, creative work of Parade Designer David Lightbody, Creative Director Steve Davison and Managing Producer Kris Bunner. Many others have contributed to the Disney's Imagination Parade. Mark Hammond, whose previous work includes Festival of Fantasy at Magic Kingdom designed the musical score. Mirena Rada, who has previously worked on projects for Magic Kingdom at Walt Disney Worlds, designed the costumes During two show stop moments of "Disney's Imagination Parade". On July, 15, 2039, Centre Bell rolled out the red carpet to show off the latest elaborate costume creations for their upcoming Magical of Life Parade, debuting next month. With a backdrop of three of the new giant-sized floats, Disney sent parade performers walking the “catwalk” backstage behind the Disneyland Montreal to unveil costumes inspired by films. Parade Units *Princess Dreams: This pageantry of princesses celebrates Disney royalty. Cinderella from Cinderella, Princess Aurora from Sleeping Beauty, Tiana from The Princess and the Frog and Belle from Beauty and the Beast accompanied by their respective princes, ride in a garden of topiaries with woodland creatures, birds and more. Cinderella’s dress playfully twirls like a turntable, while Swan Court couples lead the 50-foot-long majestic float, capped off with a special appearance by Anna and Elsa from Disney’s hit animated feature, “Frozen”. *Dumbo Unit: Based on the 1941 animated film, this unit features Dumbo next to The Ringmaster and Timothy Q. Mouse; attached to the float are Pink Elephants on Parade, with four "The Clown family" performers and a performer in a the big top bringing up the rear. During the show stop, four bungee-jumping Women Trapeze rise into the air to perform tricks. *Tangled Unit: Based on the 2010 animated film. A massive long ship on the high seas showcases Flynn Rider and Rapunzel in search of adventure and another Best. Day. Ever! Rapunzel’s iconic tresses weave throughout this 36-foot-long float decked out with swaying pendulums carrying dastardly thugs. *The Little Mermaid Unit: Based on the 1989 animated film. Princess Ariel and her friends sit atop a colorfully kinetic seashell music box that boasts an enchanting musical jubilee. There’s no shortage of whimsy on this Under the Sea float with conga dancing fish kicking up their fins and bubbles galore. Shimmering fabrics and intricately designed costumes for the Lion Fish, Coral Fish, Seashell and Sea Horse performers are runway-inspired. *Peter Pan Unit: Based on the 1953 animated film. Straight from Never Land come Peter Pan and Wendy soaring high aboard the famous Jolly Roger pirate ship complete with smoke effects and special surprises. A rainbow arch shines over Skull Rock nestled among giant flowers, while Captain Hook takes center stage on a swinging anchor. “Newsies-inspired” Lost Boys kick up their heels to high-energy choreography. *Tinkerbell Unit: This unit is based on the character from the 1953 animated film Peter Pan. The fairies are described as having come out from Pixie Hollow. Tinkerbell takes on the starring role atop the flying cotton float from Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure, which has flowers on the sides. Meanwhile, four fairies ride on bug cars, and two flower girls bring up the rear. *The Jungle Book Unit: Mowgli atop Jungle with Bagheera, Kaa sleeping in a hammock, a live-action Baloo and King Louie. Various costumed animal dancers surround the unit, such as a tiger, panther, antelope, chimpanzee, cheetah, leopard, and a life-sized rhinoceros along with walking stilt performers dressed as a stylized zebra and giraffe. On the back of the unit are two Bird performers. During the show stop, the "tree" part of the unit raises up and the Birds perform an amazing Spanish Web routine. *Finale & Mickey’s Airship:The parade culminates with a 90-foot-long magical caravan of characters featuring Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Pinocchio, Fantasia, Fantasia 2000, Melody Time and Alice in Wonderland. Pluto and more in a splashy carnival of color. There’s Pegasus horses, dancing hippos and sassy Bubble Girls with cotton-candy-like hair celebrating Storybook Circus in New Fantasyland. Sporting zany new costumes Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse sit sky high in Mickey’s Airship — a giant hot air balloon that rounds out. Songs Featured Background Music: *"Festival of Fantasy" from Festival of Fantasy Parade (Magic Kingdom) (upbeat version) *Other songs featured: *'OPENING UNIT & PRINCESSES UNIT:' **''"Beauty and the Beast" / "A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes" / "Once Upon a Dream"'' *'DUMBO UNIT:' **''"Pink Elephants on Parade" / "When I See an Elephant Fly" / "Baby Mine"'' *'TANGLED UNIT:' **''"I've Got a Dream" / "When Will My Life Begin"'' *'THE LITTLE MERMAID UNIT:' **''"Kiss the Girl" / "Part of that World" / "Under the Sea"'' *'PETER PAN UNIT:' **''"Yo Ho, Let's Go!" / "A Pirate's Life" / "You Can Fly!" / "The Elegant Captain Hook" / "The Second Star to the Right" / "Following the Leader"'' *'TINKER BELL UNIT:' **''"The Second Star to the Right" / "You Can Fly!"'' *'THE JUNGLE BOOK UNIT:' **''"I Wanna Be Like You" / "Colonel Hathi's March"'' *'FINALE UNIT:' **''"Mickey Mouse Club March" / "Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah" / "When You Wish Upon a Star" / "I've Got No Strings" / "Whistle While You Work" / "When I See an Elephant Fly"'' Category:Disneyland Montreal entertainment Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts parades Category:Beauty & the Beast characters Category:Cinderella characters Category:The Princess and the Frog characters Category:Sleeping Beauty characters Category:Frozen characters Category:Dumbo characters Category:Tangled characters Category:The Little Mermaid characters Category:Peter Pan Parade characters Category:Tinker Bell characters Category:The Jungle Book characters Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Parade characters Category:Alice in Wonderland characters Category:Fantasia 2000 characters Category:Pinocchio characters Category:Donald Duck Category:Daisy Duck Category:Pluto Category:Goofy Category:Chip and Dale Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Minnie Mouse Category:Melody Time characters